The End
by Killermaverick
Summary: This is it. The show's been cancelled. View Tom's final moments. Onshot.


MS: Hey guys, MS here!! Listen, this is just a short story I want to post relating to Toonami ending. To tell the truth, I only heard of it in January. I haven't really been watching Cartoon Network, considering i've been watching more reality stuff, like 2 in a half men, World's dumbest, standup, and all that. But still, I LOVED Toonami! It's what first got me into Anime. If it wasn't for Toonami, I wouldn't have made all of those Naruto stories. Why? Because I would not have heard of them. Toonami means a good part from my childhood. I remember when I was just a little kid when it started. Me and my sibling would watch it every weekday at dinner.

I always liked the style. And being so young back then, I liked watching things like Dragon Ball Z. Then the show changed, showing different animes and all that, and I was cool with that. But then, it started showing stupid shows, like things that should stay on Cartoon Network time and not Toonami time. And then came the crushing blow: Toonami cancelled. When I first looked at this, I was like, "Wh-what?! Wh-wh-wh-WHAT!!!!!!!" (not really, but a good comparison.) Curse you, Cartoon Network!!!! You killed part of my childhood!!! Really, first they ruin it, then they blame Toonami for their own mistakes, then cancel it?! CANCEL IT!!!!!

Now people, you may be saying i'm overreacting, but that show right there gave me some memories. It had quality!! (note: I'm not a nerd or anything, but I liked Toonami.) And really, today's shows are crap. I mean, seriously, Flapjack? A show where your currency is also your food?! And there's no treasure, only candy?! What were they thinking?! What's next, GUMDROP?! Also, chowder. Well, this one's okay, I guess. I don't really watch it. But still, I go for the old ones. I liked shows back then, like Ed, Edd, n' Eddy. That show right there was my favorite american childhood show. It was just whacky and all that, and I liked it. It also had a bit of originality in it. Another cartoon from my childhood is Dexter's laboratory. I didn't like that one as much as Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, but still just as good. I remember seeing the show early on Saturday mornings when I wake up.

The old ones had originality, unlike the ones from today. I mean stuff like Flapjack and Chowder, I do not like. Finally, there's the finale to the bowl of crap we call Modern cartoons: Johnny Test. This cartoon is so STUPID!!!! I mean, sure it's a bit original with the lab-wait, no, it's not original. It's a ripoff of Dexter's laboratory. Just like the daughters would experiment on Johnny and the dog, Dexter would experiment on Deedee. As I was saying, it's okay, but they reeeeeeeally overdo it with the 'Whoa, didn't see that coming.' thing. I mean, they say it in almost every freakin' episode!!! An if you want to know, i'm forced to watch it everyday when I skim the channels on a rainy day or something. In short, it SUCKS!!!!! (ahem) Anyway, i'm getting WAY off topic. What was I talking about again? Oh yeah, Toonami. Okay, sure, it's not the most 'Child-Friendly' program on Cartoon Network, but atleast it's not as bad as Adult Swim!! I mean, that's a mistake right there, putting mature programs on a kid's tv station.

There should be a law against that, there should be a separate channel for that, like the old cartoons with Boomerang!! I mean, correct me if i'm wrong, but a child could stay up, and come across Adult swim, and then, while they're playing outside, they could have an accident, and yell, "G-D D----T all, this M-----r F------g thing, it's bulls--t!!" Now really, parents, is this something you want to hear from your little angel? Gift from above? You get it. Anyway, I was trying to be patient with Cartoon Network, to see if it could put back some of its old good cartoons. But they've crossed the line with cancelling Toonami. I really despise Cartoon Network. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US????????!!!!!!! (ahem.) Sorry. Rant-phase over. On with the story.

-----------------------------------

Silence. That was all he could hear, at least for the moment.

Tom was now sitting in his chair on his ship. This was it: Their objectives accomplished. Tom smiled sadly as he sat in his chair alone, waiting for the final moments. He already said goodbye to his friends. Sara has deleted herself. D and Flash are de-activated. All the Clydes are now floating in space, waiting to be crushed under pressure, or to simply blow up on timer. And he, himself, was due for de-activation as the base was set to blow. Already, he deeply missed his friends. He walked out of the room, and got on an elevator, which led to the docking bay. There, he found an old fighter.

HIS old fighter.

From his first years in space. He climbed in the cockpit, and had to adjust to sitting in there. It's been a while since he's used this, and adding to the fact, he's model-4, not model-2 anymore. After everything was set, he used the ship to fly out of the hangar of the base as it detonated. There goes his memories. Tom was seen looking down, but then, suddenly looking up. Maybe not all of them. Not yet. After messing with the controls, he flew to another area in space. He soon came to a lone asteroid, in between the sun and several of the planets, presumably behind Mercury. Because it was always behind Mercury, the asteroid was always dark. He flew to the asteroid and looked around on it. Finally he saw what he was looking for.

His old ship.

The one ship that he has had since he was first programed. He found it about a year after Lockdown. He slowly flew into the ship, looking at all of its old marvels. Finally, he landed on a lone panel, then got out. He used his rocket shoes to go the rest of the way. Everything was clear as he walked through the halls. He soon came to the elevator. It was de-activated, due to the core being knocked out. Tom turned to the right, and entered a code on a numeric keypad. "Reserve power online" He heard the program say. Suddenly, all of the lights came on, and soon, the elevator came down. He boarded it, and watched as the doors closed. He saw the lights descending from him as he went up. He soon came to his destination as the doors opened. He stepped out and walked in the hallway. He looked to the left, and saw the old series room. In it, it would contain the serieses that he would watch all the time. He also found a few of the old games he reviewed. Soon, he continued down the hallway, and opened the door to the final room. The computer room. He walked up to see his old chair, with the 360 degree computer. As he was walking, however, he felt something stub his foot.

He suddenly looked down, and was surprised to see himself. His old body, or the Tom-1 as several people called it. Its plating burned, or scrapped due to the infestation. He looked at it a bit closer, and saw that it was still operational. He then took it to a nearby console. While there, he took two cables, connecting one with the body, and the other with himself. He then typed a command and hit enter. "**Action granted. Beginning transfer.**" He then felt it. That weird feeling whenever he would change to a new body. It felt weird, because whenever he would do it, he would see a white light as it switched. Finally, something clicked. "**Transfter complete.**" Slowly, he got up with a bit of difficulty. It was abit hard to work in this old body of his, but he didn't mind. Slowly, he tredged to the chair in the middle of the room. There he sat, just like in the good old days. He pressed a button on his console, and soon, the computer came to life. On it, he saw several of the old shows he used to watch. Dragonballz, Rurouni Kenshin, Onepiece, Naruto, and the old classic, Ronin Warriors. He smiled as he pressed a few more buttons and soon saw the games he reviewd, such as IGPX, Resident Evil 4, and several fighting games. He laughed as he remembered how he would diss several of the fighting games for their storyline. _"Not my forte."_ He thought. Finally satisfied, he hit the final switch. "**Action granted. Beginning ship detonation.**" Everything seemed warmer as the place began to have sparks flying, old robotic models going haywire, and so on. "**Beginning countdown. 10....**" From here, he's remembered several things.

Being with Sara on the shows.

"**....9.....**"

Seeing his good friend, Clyde.

"**.....8.....**"

Fighting the infestation on Lockdown.

"**......7....**"

Getting his new ship.

"**.......6....**"

Meeting several new friends.

"**.......5....**"

Getting the new suits.

"**.......4....**"

Watching all the Clydes flying to the planet.

"**.........3.....**"

Watching D and Flash argue.

"**.........2......"**

That one time he raced with Jak in the sponsor of his new game.

"**..........1.....**"

All of his friends.......Flash.......D........Clyde........Sara.....

An explosion silently commenced in space as the debris flew everywhere within the area. Parts, oil, anything could be seen from it. The little robot, Tom-1, has been completely erraticated. There was one final thing that was opporational. The computer console. On it, it showed Tom with everyone, with the words in indent and bold, "_**My Family.**_"

-------------------------------------

MS: (sigh.) Things won't be the same. (gets up.) That's it!!! (gets a picket sign, and walks to the door.)

Jiraiya: MS, where ya goin'?

MS: Cartoon Network studios.

Zoe: Why?

MS: To get back Toonami.

Jiraiya: Dude, it's over.

MS: No it isn't!! I'm not giving up!! And neither should you!!

Jiraiya: MS snap out of it!! (punches MS in the face.)

Zoe: MS!!!

MS: (coughs up blood.) Why you.....

Jiraiya: It's over, MS. They've won. It's sad that you can't accept that.

MS: (shocked.) (gets up) Actually, Jiraiya, it's sad because you're freakin' heartless.

Jiraiya: Huh?

MS: Toonami had several different anime serieses, including Naruto. It was a huge success, and made it so you had an audience in the US!

Jiraiya: !......MS....

MS: This is how you treat it, after everything its done for you. Sure, you were shown on Cartoon Network, but they kicked your show out of its normal programing. And who kept the series afterwards? Toonami. It helped several different types of anime sponsor in America, become successfull in America and so on. It's helped kids have something to look foward to after school. It kept them entertained at dinner, and it stood the test of time, until now.

Jiraiya:.............

MS: And Toonami helped us too. It was good in my childhood. In a way, it shows culture, and shows how great and vibrant the human imagination can be. And on days when i'm done playing basketball, I would like to see Toonami. Sorry, but i'm just not giving up.

Zoe: At least don't go!! We'll figure something out.

MS:....Fine..But i'm not gonna give up!! (sits in chair and thinks.)

Jiraiya:..........(sighs.)......(walks up to MS's chair.)

MS: ?

Jiraiya:.........(sighs again.)...what do I need to do?

MS: (shocked, then smiles.) Thanks, Jiraiya. You're pretty cool, for a fossil.

Jiraiya: (sarcastically) Thanks.

Zoe: (Smiles.) So, MS, what do we need to do?

MS: (looks confident.) Alright, here's the plan......

(to target audience.)

Everyone, you do know that Cartoon Network does what it does for it's target audience right? But still, it's stupid, considering the choices its made. And who's the target audience? Us. And who does it get its money from? Us. And what does it do to keep up entertained? TV programs. One of them being Toonami. I say to everyone who likes Toonami, and has connections to Cartoon Network, send a message to them about why we want Toonami back, 'cause not once have I seen ANYONE try to fend for Toonami. Listen, i've seen a program been 'permanently shut down', and yet, it was brought back up! However, I don't know what series that was, i'm confident it can be done again! And about that message, talk to other people who liked the series, and include their comments, if good, with your message. Well, c'ya!!


End file.
